


PostwickShipping week

by Rosashion



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, PostwickShipping, PostwickShippingWeek, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Just some drabbles for the Postwickshipping week.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Warm/Cold night

**Author's Note:**

> So here the first drabble for the PostwickShipping, I love the two characters so much and I fell in love with their chemistery in one instant! So I hope you will like this drabble

It’s been a while since Hop and Gloria haven't had a nice night together. And it was really nice of Sonia to offer them dinner.

And even if the Circhester town was cold, the shop found himself feeling so good and warm in this restaurant with his best friend and his friend.

He looked up to Gloria, she had changed her outfit since last time he saw her, now wearing a skirt with flower motif. This was really cute on her, thought he.

When he catches up his thought, he starts to feel his cheeks burn. He couldn’t have that kind of thought for his rival. And he just ignore it to concentrate on the good food in front of him. But really it is normal he felt so hot in this restaurant now? 

Later that night, when Gloria and him was front of her room in the Motostoke hotel, the girl turn toward him and asked:

« Hey Hop, are you okay now?

— Huh, yeah what do you mean?

— Oh, hum, just after Bede and you fight you seems low for a while and you also looks like you didn’t want to talk about it so I didn’t press you, but I was still worry about you »

She said that with a hint of gloom in her eyes, Hop felt his cheeks becoming warm again. Of course she would have noticed something wrong, of course she would have been worried about him, they are childhood best friends after all, he would have felt the same way about her. The young boy felt a little bad for not realizing sooner, but also happy she was waiting for him to be ready to open up. So it’s with a sincere smile that he said:

« You are right, I did feel low after he beat me and I still kind of am. But it’s a thing I have to overcome on my own, you don’t need to worry about it.

— You’re sure? She sighed when the boy gave a little nod, Fine, but don’t forget, if you ever need to talk about it, I will always be here for you! »  
She then gave him a huge hug. He didn’t wait to return it. Her scent lingering when they separate. 

When Hop returned to his room, he forgot how cold the town is, he just felt so warm and happy about how lucky he was to have Gloria has his best friend.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second day about jealousy, I wanted to do something else then Hop being jealous of someone hanging out with Gloria.

Gloria arrived at school, and after the nine years old girl said goodbye to her mother, she started to search for her friend. 

She saw at the center of the class, most of the kids were watching a game that another of her classmates probably brought. She wanted to find Hop before going to see the toy. When she finally spotted him alone at a table. Which is strange; he is usually with the other kids.

The little girl went to sit with him, as she approached, she saw he was sulking.  
« “Hi, Hop, something wrong? What are you alone?

— Did you see Jack's new toy?

— Not yet I wanted to see if you are here and go see with you!

— Well I see it, and it's the same toy I wanted! But mum refused to buy it for me! I should be the one to bring it here and everyone looking at me, sulking the young kid. »

Then he heard a laugh, when he looked up he saw Gloria laughing before said to him: 

« You are jealous!

— What? No, why would I be jealous? Of Jack of all people?! Yeah, you are still half asleep.

— Okay, if you say so, well then I will see the toy then, it does seem so cool.

— Gloriiiiia, stop teasing him, pouted the boy. 

— Sorry, sorry, it was just too funny. »

Hop pouted again while turning away from his best friend. 

« Hey, Hop you know that you are waaaay cooler than Jack even without this toy.

—You really think I am cool?

— Duh, you are the coolest person I ever met!»  
Hop looked at his friend, he felt a feeling of happiness spreading inside him. She was right, he doesn’t need a toy to be cool, he will be the next champion after his brother after all!

« You know what, you are right! I am cool! So you still want to see Jack’s toy? Even if mom didn’t want to buy it for it, we can still play with his.

— Yeah! »

And the two kids went to see their classmates with a huge smile on their face.


	3. Sudden Realization

_ « All right the big moment is finally here eh? I just came just to cheer you on, you know! » _

No, I want you to see you, not only cheer on you. Talk to you before you go fight my brother.

_ « Still, it’s not easy picking sides… After all, it’s the showdown between my big brother and my rival… Who should I really want to win more? » _

I know who I want to win, I want you to win. Why can't I say it? Also, why do I feel that way about her? Why can't I tell her what I really want to tell her?

_ « Rillaboom! » _

When my rillaboom spoke, I knew that I should tell her I will encourage her, especially since I saw her face fall a little, she didn’t say anything because that’s how she is, she probably understood why I can’t pick a side, but she still felt sad about it. And I can’t see her sad.

_ « Right… You reckon I should cheer for Gloria, too, don’t you? Couldn’t agree more. After all, we did start this thing out together, way back in Postwick. So you better beat Lee, you hear? If anyone can beat the unbeatable Champion, it’ll be you, mate. » _

Right, we did always do things together, since we were kids, we were always together a team. I always feel better when I am with her.

_ « Rillaboom! » _

Yeah, if someone could beat Lee, it’s definitely Gloria. She is so smart and strong. And she is so amazing, I love her so much. Oh. I stop in the middle of the hallway, I love Gloria. How did I not realize it sooner! I am in love with my rival, no, my best friend. 

« Rillaboom? »

Ah, yeah, I am standing in the middle of the hallway. Maybe it’s not the best time to think about my newfound realization. Especially just before Gloria and Lee match who is about to begin.

The match is over, Gloria wins it. She is the new champion of Galar. When I saw her smile, a feeling of happiness spread inside me. The smile she arbor is so beautiful, was she always that beautiful? 

Huh, did I always have that kind of thought? I really should have realized my feelings sooner. But maybe one day I can tell her. But not now, I will let her profitate her new journey as a champion and maybe find my own carrier too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I reach this part of the game, I can't help to think that's how Hop realize his own feeling toward Gloria. Anyway I hope you liked this drabbles so far. I enjoy writting them.


	4. Missed Opportunity

Gloria was in the place where Hop and her found the relics to call Zamazenta and Zacian. Hop was in front of her, thinking about something. She had a feeling he would be here, you can call that an intuition or maybe because they knew each other since childhood, she doesn’t really know but she knows she was happy to see him, she wanted to talk with him. Maybe, if she had the opportunity to confess to him, she was planning to tell him about her feelings for him for a while now. Maybe now we’ll be the right time.

But as soon she open her mouth, he turned around and asked her about what she’s doing here before congratulating her about being a champion and telling her how amazing she is, which she can’t help but feel a warm feeling spread inside her stomach hearing this, Hop really was the only one who can bring this feeling in her.

_ « Would you be up for one more battle? » _

Hop question take Gloria by surprise, but he seems to need it, so she accepted, she can always tell him her feelings once the battle is over.

When the match was over she saw his face, when he said the gap between them was too big, Gloria was taken aback.

« Maybe, it’s not the right time to tell him about my feelings yet. »

oooOOOooo

Once the dynamax problem was fixed, Hop decided to become a professor. Gloria couldn’t help but smile to see him finally figure it out who he wants to be. To see him becoming Sonia assistant. So, maybe she missed the time to confess to him now, but she can still confess later. When the timing was right. But for now, seeing him happy was the only thing she cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for day 4, I try my best to write as good as I can, but it didn't came as good, but I have fun writing it noneless. And I hope you had hope reading it.


	5. Applin confession

Hop almost finished his thesis. It was about the appling pokemon. Sonia told him his research was as perfect as any research can be. But Hop still missed a thing, a rumor he heard, about if you gave an applin to someone you like, the two of you will be together forever. 

The young man knew he didn't really need to study it. But it was a way to confess his feelings toward Gloria.

So this is how he spent the last two hours trying to find the pokemon. When he finally found it, he never felt so relieved. Now, capturing it and found a way to give it to Gloria.

Thanks to Sonia's help, the young man was able to make a reservation in a good restaurant in, Gloria and him will come here to have dinner. After the dinner they will take the road toward their hometown and then into the slumbering Weald. They would come back to the place where they found Zacian and Zamazenta . He would ask her to battle with him for the old time sake and he would use Applin before giving to her and asked her to be his girlfriend. And hopefully she would say yes.

oooOOOooo

When they were battling, Hop felt a rush of excitement that I didn’t feel for some years. While he loved the path he had followed, he really had missed fighting with his pokemon.

Gloria got stronger than he remembered, but unlike when he was younger, he didn’t feel sad to lose, he was mostly having fun.

The time to use his last pokemon arrived. The young professor took a deep breath and sent the applin. 

« So do you like the new pokemon? 

— Well, you tell me. »

When she finished her sentence she sent her pokemon and it was another Applin. Once his surprise was gone, Hop smiled, look like Gloria and him had the same idea.

When they finish their battle, Gloria is the winner. They both took their pokemon and walked toward each other.

« So, I’m assuming you heard about the rumor with the applin, said Hop

— And I am guessing you wanting to give one to me 

— And so do you. »

The young adults laughed together, before exchanging their applin.

« I am wondering, if we both exchange an applin, will it increase our chances to stay together forever? Asked Gloria

— I don’t know, but we will find it together? »

Gloria smiled at him, before giving him a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, sorry if this is not fully flesh out, but I try my best, anyway it was fun writing it.


	6. champion Hop

Hop was champion for a year now. He was finally his dream, but for some reason he wasn’t feeling as happy as he thought he would be. His role of champion was more stressful than he thought it would be. Hop can’t help to feel something wasn’t right.

« Hey, Hop is everything alright? 

— Oh, hi Gloria, I wasn’t expecting you here!

— Don’t tell me you forget that we should have lunch together, huh.

— Ah, ahah, sorry mate, I was just in my thoughts.

— Yeah, I figure that out, want to talk about it?

— I just, I don’t know, when I heard Lee talking about his duties of being champion, he seems so happy and having so much fun and I wanted to have as much as he does, but…

— But you didn’t?

— Not really. And I don’t know what to do now, sighed Hop.

— Maybe talk to Leon and the other champions.

— And tell them what? I don’t want to be the champion anymore? I always said I want to be the champion of Galar and now I am I quit? Because of what?

— I never say you should quit, said Gloria, But Hop, if you want to quit because you are unhappy, it’s okay. I’m sure the other will understand, you need to do what makes you happy.

— I don’t know, Gloria, I feel I will disappoint everyone.

— I’m sure you won’t, but you no need to decide now, you can still think about it, she took his hands, But no matter what you decide I will be there to support you, as long you are happy »

Hop was surprise, he felt his cheeks burning, but he was happy, he was so happy to have Gloria in his life.

« Thank you Gloria, I will think about it, but now I have lunch to buy you. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 done, it was quite fun to write this one, I hope you still like it ^^


	7. Camping in the Slumbering Weald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for the last day! For this one I want to thanks a friend for give me the idea, tho I didn’t write as much I would have like but it was still fun

It’s been one year since Hop and Gloria saved Galar. The two of them decided to have some camping in the Slumbering Weald, at the place where all started for them. They wanted to bring back Zacian and Zamazenta to their first home. And if they can have some fun camping, that will be great, also a little break for their duties as apprenty professor and champion isn’t something they will refuse.

But what Hop didn’t expect was to be so scared in this wood. The fog was dense, if the boy wasn’t with his pokemon and friend, he would have returned to his home right away. The boy tried to comfort himself by thinking that Gloria should be as scared as him.

« So what kind of curry do you want?

— Aaah!

— Ah, sorry Hop, I didn’t mean to scare you, said Gloria, I just wanted to know what can of curry do you want for tonight »

The young boy blinked, Gloria really just asked him what he wants for the dinner?

« So? Do you will answer? Or should I take your silence as your okay with everything?

— Wait, are you not scare?

— Huh, not really, why should I be?

— Oh, I don’t know, maybe because of the fog, the suspicious sounds? I mean this can be scary, right?

— If you say so, wait are you scare, Hop?

— Hum, well, yeah I am actually, admitted the boy.

— Well, in that case, help me make the dinner, it will change your mind and you will see they are nothing to be scare about! Exclaimed Gloria in a cheerful tone.

— Hmmm, I don’t know really.

— Come one, please, added the girl with a little pout »

Hop sighed, he can’t say no when his friend made that kind of pout, she was way too cute.

So the two of them started to cook, soon enough, Hop forgot about all the weird noises and the fog, he was too occupied to have fun with Gloria, who helped him to concentrate on the cooking, while also make sure he had fun.

Once they finished, the called all their Pokémon to eat. When Zamazenta came to cuddle with Hop, Gloria came next to him with Zacian before saying: 

« See, as long we are all together with our pokemon they are nothing to be scare of.

— Yeah, you are right, thanks Gloria, you are the best »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the week is over, I am happy this is the first time I finish a week in time (and the second time I do a week tbh) so i am quite proud of myself and I hope you enjoy this week with me!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if this is not perfect, and I try my best to write something cute, but since I don't write often sometime I can make it as good as I would love too, but I still hope you love it!


End file.
